1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of manufacturing a cathode ray tube, and more particularly to a developing method during formation of a fluorescent face in manufacture of a cathode ray tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In formation of a fluorescent face in manufacture of a color cathode ray tube, exposure to light and development, for example, of a PVA (polyvinyl alcohol) photosensitive film, an applied film of carbon slurry or color fluorescent slurry are performed.
A developing operation for an applied film on an inner face of a panel after an exposure operation is performed by jetting developing liquid toward an inner face of a panel by way of a nozzle while rotating the panel.
In such conventional developing operation, since developing liquid is jetted toward a rotating panel by way of a nozzle, such developing liquid is possible dispersed around the panel so that it adheres to a clamping apparatus which clamps the panel thereon or to another panel at a following step and so forth and accordingly has a bad influence on various elements around the panel.